


Worst thing in the world

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: Daryl and Merle plan to rob everyone. Both swearing to get rid of Ed  if they get the chance. Shane and Lori test the waters of their relationship being public.





	Worst thing in the world

**Author's Note:**

> So the fic I'm currently working on mentions this and I just thought it was such a sweet sentiment that maybe I should type it up real quick. More as a frame of reference. The first time two of my fics are connected. Comment and let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy!

Daryl smiled slightly at the heavy weight of his brother's arm being slung over his shoulders. The two were headed back to camp a plan set in motion.

"So, we's clear right? Yous goin' to lull 'em into a nice peaceful sense of security while I'm out tryin' to ditch the others in town." Daryl nods at Merle's words. They made sense. The people Merle would have a difficult time getting along with due to his racisim was going to get left behind.

"Sure. But how am I gonna do that?" He asks genuinely concerned about that detail. Merle chuckles nodding to a couple of kids that run past. Daryl frowns noticing the girl was crying. 

"You's gonna get up  _real_ early like and hunt down a deer for all these nice City folk. The whole place only got one can of beans left an' I doubt any fish gonna come from that quarry is gonna be safe to eat." Daryl nods scanning the rest of the camp as they end up in front of their tents setting their long range weapons down.

"Easy 'nough." Merle grins wide patting him on the back. Daryl ducks into the tent to make sure all his stuff was still there. Merle might be convinced that everyone was either too scared or too nice to steal from the "dirty rednecks" but Daryl trusted nobody. 

"Aye Merle, didya steal my lighter 'gain?" Daryl asks glaring at his back where there certainly was not lighter. "It ain't funny asshole, I done told ya 'fore." He snaps yanking himself back out through the flap. Merle was standing a few steps from where Daryl left him, looking rigid and eerily calm. Daryl instinctively tenses up his heart skipping a beat. "Merle?" He asks stepping closer 

"Ain't nothin' we cain do 'bout it right now lil brother. But I promise ya, if either one o' us get that Pelletier alone he ain't gonna make it back alive. That's the damned truth." Daryl frowns no longer worried for their saftery but looking around confused as shit. 

"The fuck you talkin' bout?" Merle motions over to the top of the hill where the older woman, Carry? He thinks her name is? Was struggling to carry a small pot full of water from over the fire to the container her family was drinking out of. Her husband, Ed he knows for sure from how many times Shane's yelled it, was smoking a cigarette looking bored not bothering to help. 

"Lookit her arm." Merle growls under his breath. Daryl's eyes narrow, the sun was setting but even in the poor light he could see a bruise, four finger shaped ones to be specific. Daryl grinds his teeth together glaring at the bastard. 

"Fuckin' pussy." He mutters turning to plop in front of the fire next to Merle's chosen lawn chair. Shane looks across the pit at him a little warily. 

"Hey man, you aight?" Daryl grunts in response fiddling with a stick while Merle curses and rummages through his own tent looking for his drugs. 

"Daryl are you hungry?" He glances up at Lori most of the fight leaving him. She looked eager to please, although only God knew why. He nods glancing between the two of them. Were they being nice because he caught them going at it like a couple of Coons yesterday? 

"Thanks." He mutters using his fingers. The two smile at him then each other before settling down. 

"Hey Lori, I got Carl for ya. I'm taking Sophia back to her parents." The chinaman states coming out from the bushes. The Grimes kid looked kind of mad in Daryl's opinion, but the girl wasn't crying no more. 

"Thank you Glenn. Carl have some dinner, Shane and I made it." Daryl frowns looking at his bowl. It looked like purple beans. He had tried a couple of times to eat with his hands but it wasn't working. Somehow the top layer was cold. But last time anyone one of them checked it was July in  _ **Georgia**_. 

"Thanks Mom, thank you Shane." The kid says politely while Glenn and Sophia treck up the hill. Merle mutters something under his breath as he takes his seat next to Daryl. Daryl just hums in agreement. 

"Lori didya cook this for us?" Dale asks coming up and taking a chair on the other side of Shane. The ex-cop makes a face and Daryl was inclined to feel the same. Dale was old school and not in the fun way Merle was. 

"Shane and I cooked together." Carl rolls his eyes at the look Shane gives his mother as she Pat's the man's shoulder handing Dale a bowl. Daryl passes his to Merle giving up on it. Merle chuckles down at him turning to the blonde woman to his right that Daryl hadn't noticed.

"Andrea right?" His brother asks. Daryl recognizes that voice. Merle was hoping to get in her pants.

"And you're Merle Dixon." Merle Snickers,

"Yesum. I was wondering if you could pass me a spoon?" Andrea shrugs picking one up from the plastic pile they had next to her. Carl hands Daryl another bowl much to his chagrin. Carl had enough forsight to already supply a spoon.

"I didn't know Walsh could cook? The hell we been making the girls cook for?" A chorus of chuckling followed the dark man's question. Daryl frowns trying to remember his name. 

"Aye be nice T. Some o' the women like to cook." Shane defends himself shifting his gun in his lap as he shifts himself in his seat. Lori rolls her eyes passing around more bowls. Daryl frowns looking at his, the spoon keeps scrapping at the bottom. 

"Mom, it's burnt." Carl whines in a way that tells Daryl Lori had a habit of burning his food. Lori hushes him with a kiss to the top of his head.

"Cut your Momma some slack, we didn't have a lot to work with." Shane comments offhandedly reaching over giving Lori's hand a squeeze. Daryl and Andrea snorted sharing a grin. Merle holds his spoon up to his face his nose scrunching up in disgust.

"The hell did she work with?" Daryl grunts with a shrug. His guess was as good as any. 

"Shane had found a bunch of mushrooms and berries so he and I chopped and diced them to mix with the beans." Lori explains herself with a tight smile. Daryl shifts uncomfortably, he knows that smile. Someone who doesn't think the redneck's should have an opinion. Dale gives her a half hearted smile.

"Well, uh, it's a valiant effort." Shane nods resting his hand on Lori's lower back glancing at Carl. Merle however was unamused.

"The camps last damned can of beans? Y'all just decided to say fuck all and screw it all up?" Glenn turns from re-joining them and makes his way to his own tent hearing this. 

"The fuck you tryin' to feed us here Walsh?" Ed's voice drifts over. A few people who Daryl didn't remember seeing before nod and let their agreement be known. Merle glares at the ex-cop and the woman.

"Dixon's are tough as nails and damned useful. If y'all were planning on lettin' this camp starve than ya shoulda told us. We would bagged us a big ole buck on our way back. World sucks enough dick without having to choke down something prison wouldn't serve." Shane squares his shoulder, not standing yet but standing his ground.

"It's the end o' the world Merle. Nails are hard to come by." Lori smirked looking a little snobbish. Daryl tossed the contents of his bowl into the fire satisfied with the crackling and hissing noise it makes.

"Screw that shit. 'End o' the world?' Don't matter none." He didn't care that everyone was looking at the usually nicer and quieter Dixon as he raises his voice, "There ain't nothin' worse in this whole gotdamned shit hole of a earth than Shane and Lori's cookin'." Much to Daryl's surprise much of the camp started laughing. Carl and Shane included. He knew Merle would and was unsurpised about that. 

"Damn man, I think that's the most words I ever heard ya speak." Shane comments with a shit eating grin. "And I ain't gonna lie, you might just be right 'bout that. We gotta work on our technique." Daryl doesn't miss the wink he sends Lori who's refusing to look at any of them. Daryl snorts standing up and brushing off his jeans.

"Whatever. I'm gonna bag us a big ass buck tomorrow. Have us a few squirrels as an appetizer." Some people made a few faces but Merle rubbed his stomach with a grin.

"Mmm MMH come this time tomorrow y'all gonna be happy as all hell to try some o' Merle's famous squirrel stew." Carl gags at the announcement. 

"Shuttup Merle." Daryl mumbles headed back to his tent. If he didn't have more than six squirrels and at least a doe Daryl wasn't sure if he was gonna be back by this time tomorrow. Idiot better find something good in Atlanta and it better not be more shit to put up his nose. 


End file.
